


Watch the Fireworks

by neunundneunzig (seasidesunset)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Military Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gives Steve a very happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Fireworks

Steve woke up to Bucky staring at him, grinning wide. Before his eyes were even fully open, Bucky hugged him tight, “Happy Birthday Steve!”

Steve smiled hugging him back, pulling away and pressing their lips together sweetly. He didn’t expect much today, he just wanted to watch the fireworks with his friends. They’d talked about it. Bucky knew he could leave if the sounds got to being too much for him, and either Steve, Tony, or Natasha would go with him. Steve was surprised by the offer, but Tony awkwardly explained that he didn’t love the noises either. Steve understood. 

Bucky shot out of bed, “I made you breakfast. Do you want me to bring it to you?”

“Breakfast in bed? You're just spoiling me.” He laughed, smiling wide. 

Bucky went out for a little, to the kitchen on their floor of the Stark manor. Bucky had been living here with them since he came back, showing up tired and desperate for answers. Steve took him in, and while it took everyone else a while, they accepted him as well.

Bucky came back with two large omelets on a tray, “Yes. I missed too many birthdays, I've gotta make up for it a little. I even got myself some breakfast so you don't hound me about eating.”

“You don't eat enough.” He frowned pointedly.

“I'm having breakfast, aren't I? And I promise I'll eat a slice of cake later.” Bucky sighed. He was still getting used to eating food. He'd like to say he tried his best to eat enough, but he knew he didn't. Steve helped push him.

Steve shrugged, smiling, grabbing his fork, “Cake? I wasn't aware of any cake.”

“It's your birthday, of course we're getting you cake.” Bucky hummed, “We can actually afford it now, for starts.”

Steve smiled fondly, leaning against Bucky, eating. Bucky started picking at his omelet, watching Steve, “So what do you want for your birthday?”

“You mean you didn't get me a gift already?” Steve teased with a smile.

“Oh I did.” he grinned wide, “You'll get it later on. I just wanted to see if I could pick up anything extra.”

“Bucky!” He whined, elbowing him, “I said no gifts, you little shit.”

“Too bad. Don't worry, you'll love it.” Bucky finished his omelet off, grinning all the while. Steve sighed, shaking his head.

Bucky took the plates up, heading back to the kitchen, leaving them in the sink, “Figure we could have some coffee then go for a run?” He hollered over his shoulder.

“It's my birthday.” Steve smiled, “I think I'm gonna spend most of it in bed.”

Bucky poked his head back in, giving Steve a curious little look, mouth quirked in a mischievous smile. Steve huffed, “Not like that, pervert. I just want to sleep in a little is all.”

Bucky nodded, sliding back into bed with him, nosing at his neck. Steve had been hesitant about them having sex again, beyond worried that Bucky wasn't ready. He was, but he didn't want to scare Steve. 

“Don't worry, you'll get your birthday sex tonight.” He hummed, kissing Steve's chest with a smile. 

“Bucky, I don't want you to feel like you have to-”

Bucky pressed his lips against Steve's, kissing him passionately and grabbing his hand, bringing it to rest where Bucky was already half hard. He pulled away with a smile, “I promise, I want this too. And you're going to love tonight, trust me. I want this so bad, and you're cruel for keeping me on a dry spell.”

Steve sighed, rubbing him a little, making him gasp, “Alright. But you can always say no, and I'll always stop.”

“Don't stop,” Bucky hummed, reaching inside Steve's pants, rocking against him, gasping. This was farther than they'd gotten in awhile, “Stevie, don't you fucking stop.”

Steve nodded just a bit, “And you're sure-”

“Do I look unsure?” Bucky started kissing his neck and jerking him, “Please, Steve, I want you in every way. This is my body now and I get to say I want this.”

Steve nodded, rolling his hips a little, stroking Bucky slowly, “I've got you, I've got you, Buck.”

Bucky pressed closer against him, panting and moaning. He had hardly touched himself, not sure what was and wasn't allowed. This was a good, sweet feeling after being left on edge for so long. “Can I come, Steve, I know it's soon, but I want you so bad, baby, please, please...”

Steve nodded and kissed him deeply, jerking him faster, moaning softly. Bucky made a weak noise, coming over Steve's hand. He worked his own hand faster, wanting to make Steve feel as good as he just felt, still gasping.

“Bucky, I'm okay, you don't have to...”

Bucky growled, “Do you not want it? I'm starting to think you don't want it. I want to make you come, Steve, should I stop? Leave you all needy? What sorta friend would I be?”

Steve smiled warmly, the way he did when Bucky acted like the old him, “I want it. I really want it, yeah. C'mon.”

Bucky brought his metal hand to rest on the back of Steve's neck, looking at him dead on as he kept touching and stroking him. He grinned when Steve started squirming a little. “That's it, Stevie. You're almost there, huh? Go on. Go on, doll, I know you wanna.”

Steve gave a little gasp, finishing in Bucky's hand. Bucky grinned triumphantly, bringing it up, smirking at Steve as he licked it. Steve gave a bit of a frown, never having been one for the taste. “Don't call me ‘doll’ again, Barnes, I'm not some good time girl or nothing.”

Bucky smiled, “I'll consider it. A good time girl would actually have put out a little more.” He teased, sucking on his fingers a little.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Make me feel used and I won't at all. Don't think I don't know that ‘birthday sex’ is just a way for you to get in my pants more.”

Bucky smiled, kissing Steve's cheek, “You're wrong there. Trust me when I say that tonight's gonna be all about making you happy. And yes, don't say it, I know I don't have to. I wanna.”

Steve nodded, pulling Bucky back close to him, closing his eyes.

* * *

Steve shouldn't have been as surprised when he was greeted on the rooftop with a large cake shaped like his shield. He was more surprised at the horrific amount of candles stuck into it. To his embarrassment, his friend gave a round of the Star Spangled Banner in place of a smile Happy Birthday, before he made attempts to blow out the mass of candles.

Everyone had a good laugh at it all, and he went along with it. He helped pull the candles out. Tony laughed and grinned, “There's actually 98 candles. We counted twice.”

Steve shook his head, “You're lucky you didn't set the house on fire. 

“Not lucky, skilled.” Tony started cutting up the cake.

Steve looked over Tony's shoulder to see Natasha and Bucky whispering to each other. Natasha's eyes flitted up and she winked at Steve, smiling, continuing to talk. It made him a little nervous, but he was always glad that Bucky had Natasha as a friend.

“So what'd you wish for?” Bruce laughed, passing out slices.

Steve shrugged, “I didn't. There's nothing I could want that I don't have.”

Bucky walks over and wraps his arms around Steve’s waist, “Nothing?”

“Nothing,” Steve turned, cupping Bucky’s face and kissing his cheeks affectionately, “Not a single thing.”

Bucky’s lips quirked up in a little smile, “We’ll see about that.”

Everyone gave a little laugh, some more nervous than other. Steve gave Bucky a little hug, wishing everyone was less afraid of him. Bucky was good. He hadn’t hurt anyone since he’d come home and it was going to stay that way.

They all chatted and ate cake for a while. Steve liked being able to just relax like this, and Bucky seemed to be doing okay, which only put him more at ease. Finally, they head the first boom of fireworks, all looking to the sky to see them light up brilliantly. Bucky nosed at Steve’s neck, “I told ‘em to do this for your birthday.”

Steve laughed, running a hand along Bucky’s back. He’d joke that back when they were kids, peering out the windows, seeing what they could past all the rooftops. He leaned close, “I’m glad I have you. Someone else who remembers what everything was like, y’know?”

“I know.” Bucky kissed him gently, flinching as another one popped overhead, “I... I’m gonna... Stay out here, okay, Stevie.”

“Bucky.” Steve frowned.

“Natasha said she’d keep me company. I’ll be fine. Have fun with your friends, please. I’ll only feel guilty if I make you leave. Please. I just... We’re up so high and they’re... Don’t you remember the warzones? How... I’m sorry. If it doesn’t bother you, I won’t question it. Stay.” He said firmly, kissing Steve’s cheek and finding Natasha, heading inside.

Natasha smiled, guiding him downstairs, “Alright, we probably have two hours. Let’s move quick.” She brought him into a bathroom, “I’ll cut your hair, okay?”

“Can you cut hair?” Bucky frowned a little. He wasn’t usually one for questions, but he wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect.

“Hell yes I can,” She pulled a chair over by the sink, “I did it for a while at one job. Built up credibility, and... Did you ever watch Sweeney Todd?”

“No.” Bucky frowned a little, leaning over the edge, letting Natasha wash through his hair. 

She laughed a little, “Well, I completed the job, that’s what matters.”

Bucky nodded, mind completely elsewhere, “I think Steve’s going to have sex with me tonight.”

Natasha laughed a little, washing his hair gently before sitting him up and starting to snip at it, “That’s good. We all sort of figured he would. Use protection.”

“No need, neither of us can get sick, “ Bucky smiled sadly, “He... Hasn’t been. I’m a little worried about him only wanting to have sex with...”

“With the old you? Have you considered that this might not be healthy?” Natasha frowned, getting out the razor, trimming his sides.

Bucky sighed, making sure he was perfectly still, “I’ve considered it. But this is just for his birthday and I’ll be sure he knows it. Can’t have him getting delusions. I’m still the same broken machine.”

“James. Be nice to yourself.” She sighed, “He loves you, he’s just being careful. If I know him, he’s scared about hurting you.”

“I’m not some fragile child. He should know that better than anyone but you. The things we used to do...” 

Natasha rolled her eyes, drying his hair and styling it slightly, “Alright, casanova, tell me what you think. I used a picture Steve had for reference, but I-”

“It’s perfect.” He turns, grinning, “And you’ve got the rest of the stuff?”

“Hidden in my room, yes. You really owe Stark for this, by the way. I’m sure he was glad to have the project to work on, but this was a lot more... artistic than he’s used to.”

Bucky grinned excitedly, following her, “I can’t wait to see the look on Steve’s face.

* * *

Steve made his way back downstairs. He was a little worried about Bucky, but he trusted Natasha to take care of this. He went to his floor, smiling to see his friend on the couch, “Hey Bucky.”

Bucky stretched and stood up off the couch. Steve’s heart stopped. His hair was trimmed just the way he had it, one of those regulation haircuts. Bucky always looked the best in it. He had on an old uniform. His old uniform. It wasn’t a perfect replica, but he found it on a site for war reenactments. It fit him well, and made him feel just like his old self. On his left side, where before there was a sleek metal arm, there was strong, soft flesh. 

Bucky smiled and walked slowly over, “Did you forget, Steve? I said I got you a gift, but you still look so surprised.” He brought his new arm up, cupping Steve’s cheek and muttering, “Happy Birthday, Stevie.”

Steve gasped a little before Bucky pushed their lips together, slow and sweet. Steve ran his hands over Bucky’s arm, down his back, up again and through his hair. He pulled away, holding the arm, “How..?”

“Tony,” Bucky laughed, “Said it’s his gift to you. I said I prefer the metal one, but for the sake of... When we’re together, this one might be nicer. The rest was a lot of help from Natasha. She’s pretty amazing.”

Steve smiled, kissing the fingertips gently, “You look... Bucky, you’re stunning.”

Bucky smiled back, “Thank you sir.”

“Sir...” Steve hummed, then said sharply, “At attention, Barnes.”

Bucky snapped rigid to attention, grinning. Steve looked him over, moving a hand down, running it over his thighs, his chest, his back, just smiling wide. Then he bit his lip, “Stop me anytime if it gets to being too much.”

“Yes sir.”

“Now get on your knees, Sergeant.” Steve bit his lip, body racing with thrills and excitement. Bucky grinned and sank to his knees, mouth slightly parted. Steve took in a shaky, nervous breath before unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. Bucky had the gall to look in Steve’s eyes and lick his lips. 

Steve pulled out his cock, watching Bucky for any sign of hesitation, but only finding desire and need on his face. Steve smiled and slid slowly into Bucky’s mouth, moaning softly. Bucky started sucking, his eyes batting up at Steve from under his hat.

Bucky pushed himself a little, swallowing down what he could. Steve smiled and shoved further down his throat, “There we go. So good at following orders.”

Bucky gave a little moan. He used to love this game. Now, he could care less. But Steve loved it too, and tonight was all for Steve. He sucked and bobbed his head sweetly, just giving Steve the attention he needed. Steve finally pulled out, “Status?”

“Sir, if I may, we could take this to the bedroom?”

Steve's eyes went wide, pulling Bucky to his feet, “Oh Bucky. Yes. I... are you-”

“Yes I'm sure. I'm so sure. I want this so much, I've never wanted anything more in my life.” Bucky laughed and kissed at Steve's jawline. It wasn't true. There were things he'd wanted more at points, mostly for pain to stop. But as his life now, this was very high up there. He took Steve’s hand and guided him to the bedroom, “I considered getting an old mattress just to complete the feeling, but decided against it.”

“I hated that mattress,” Steve laughed, “It gave me backaches.”

“It gave me an excuse to give you backrubs.” Bucky fell down on the bed, pulling Steve down with him, “And you know how much I love getting my hands on you.”

Steve grinned, kissing Bucky slowly before pulling back to look at him more, then kissing again. Bucky smiled against his lips, tugging at Steve’s shirt eagerly. Steve pulled back, stripping himself down, “How do you want to do this?”

“You’re on top, baby. It’s your birthday, after all, and I know you like it that way.” He kissed at Steve’s hips, grinning, 

Steve shook his head, blushing and grinning, “Sorry. I..,” He decided to shut up and push Bucky down against the bed, kissing him deeply and pulling his clothes off. Once Bucky was fully stripped, Steve looked him over again, excited. It was his Bucky. They kissed deeply, naked bodies rolling together. It reminded Steve of being home, staying quiet and fearful as he and Bucky touched and kissed under the sheets. 

Steve eventually rolled on top and ran a finger down. Bucky grinned, “I’m all ready for you. Slip right in, baby, I’m open.”

Steve moaned filthy and grabbed Bucky's hips, shoving inside him, groaning. Bucky rocked back, gasping and moaning, “Captain... Oh, please..”

Steve started fucking hard into him. Bucky threw his head back and wrapped his legs around him. Steve ran his hands over Bucky, touching his hips, his chest, his arms, before resting one on his hip and the other tugging at his hair, “You’re done so good, soldier, doing so good.”

Bucky pulled Steve down for a deep, sweet kiss. Steve moaned, reaching between them to jerk Bucky off. He kissed Steve again sweetly, “Finish inside me, Cap, I know you’re close, I can feel it. C’mon...”

Steve gasped and finished inside him, panting a little, “Ah... Bucky, thank you, you’re so perfect, so good to me...”

Bucky made a soft happy noise at the feeling of warmth inside him. It was a little uncomfortable, but he enjoyed it. He loved knowing Steve wanted to claim him like this. Steve pulled out with a soft noise, leaving him a little more empty than he’d like to be. Steve frowned a little and reached down, starting to jerk him. Bucky shifted, “Y’don’t have to. I’m fine.”

Steve laughed, kissing his neck and continuing to stroke him, “I want to. Really bad. It’s my birthday, so I get to.”

Bucky smiled wide and rolled his hips a little, “Won’t take me long, Stevie...” He gasped and spilled into Steve’s hand, smiling sweetly at him. Steve kissed him deeply, wiping the mess on the sheets.

“Laundry tomorrow. I’m tired.” Bucky curled against Steve, “So... Yeah. Happy Birthday.”

Steve nodded and pulled him close, kissing his forehead, “Does this mean I have to get all tiny for your birthday?”

Bucky laughed, “I wouldn’t complain.”

“No?”

“How could I? I’ve loved every Steve Rogers this earth has managed to give me.” Bucky smiled, a little worried, “What about you. Are you going to be alright when I let my hair grow out and switch around my arm?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re still my guy.” Steve kissed him gently, slightly before falling off to sleep.


End file.
